Savanna McCall
''"You have the genetic from me ain't a noose, and isn't a leash, and I have news for you; you are like me an alpha -Scott to Savanna,after she's turned. Savanna is Scott's daughter She move to becan hill after knowing Scott is her father when her mom aria Montgomery is kidnapn by an old nemesis name of theo racken she is the main protagonist in the McCall Family Secrets Series Pre-Season One She went to Scott for help after her mom aria Montgomery is kidnapn by the Alpha for hiding her away from cosan the kaiju alpha who is out for blood to seek revengeance on Scott, Elena and Isaac for democrateting his pack Season One Season one begins with the Pilot episode. Savanna is at the station talking to stiles about her her mother kidnaping and her doing cross country. Stiles explains, that with the her mom kidnapped she needs to try to locate her mother (aria) is at In Blackbird , She is seen with Scott and Stiles. She and Scott has father and daughter relationship. On , Scott's pack instincts kick in when Isaac is chosen to work with her on a mission. Afterwards, he pins Isaac to a car and tells him if he does anything to Savanna, he'll rip out his spine and beat him with it. Isaac responds by saying he won't do anything she didn't want. In Little Red She somehow gets to go on the trip however, as we later on find out Scott talked Coach Finstock into letting her go. Whilst there, She feels her Marfan's acting up again and tells Scott. He tells her if something happens, she's to find him. While Scott is outside trying to blow himself up, Savanna starts having more problems. Her roomate get's punched in the face when she tries to wake her up, thinking she was having a nightmare. Her roomate runs to get Coach Finstock, who tells her to find Scott. Once Scott is found, he runs to her room to find her having a full on Grand Mal Seizure . He talks her through it and eventually she gets to sleep. In Shadow Night, Deucalion shows up in her room and demands to Scott he turn her before the next Full Moon or the Alpha pack will kill her. Scott debates this, and says he can't turn her. Decaulion tells him he's a "True Alpha" and can do it. If he turns her, she will be a Gamma Wolf. Scott has to save her and says he will in the morning. In Blood Pack, Scoot creeps into Savanna's room at dawn and grabs her wrist. Before he bites her, however, she wakes up and tries to stop him, failing. He bites her and immediately feels guilty about it. Her transformation is painful. Once finished however, he looks in her eyes and says "I'm your alpha,Savanna." Immediately following the bite, some not so family friendly exchanging of saliva happens, only for them to be caught by Melissa. Melissa is horrified into a stunned silence. When Melissa leaves for work, Scott takes Savanna and goes to see Derek. Derek tells Theo that because Savanna's his Gamma, his wolf doesn't see her as family anymore, but somehow as his mate. He says it's irreversible and Theo will continue to have sexual urges towards Savanna. She is clearly disturbed by this and give herself to Theo. The room becomes very tense after this. Season Two In the season 2 Pilot, Savanna is once again experiencing a seizure. Scott is confused, because when Erica was turned, her seizures stopped. But Savanna's continued. He goes to Derek and he is also confused. Category:McCall Family Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Gamma Wolf Category:Females Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters Category:FanofAll